El Reloj
by neorymre
Summary: One Shot para el día 13 del pasado Promptatón de Latin Hetalia: Steampunk. "Miguel descubrió que la mecánica no era para nada aburrida". PeChi/ChiPe.


Desde la litera de arriba Miguel siempre lo molestaba. Le hablaba en las noches, cuando Julio dormía profundamente y los inspectores dejaban de merodear por los pasillos en busca de algún alumno incauto que se atreviera a estar despierto a esa hora. Manuel solía leer durante la noche, iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de una vela a punto de apagarse, hasta que finalmente quedaba sumido en la oscuridad y decidía irse a dormir. Durante esos pocos minutos, a veces, Miguel solía abrir la boca y preguntarle qué estaba leyendo. A veces incluso se atrevía a pedirle que le leyera en voz alta. Y aunque en un principio Manuel se negaba rotundamente, terminaba por acceder al cabo de un par de súplicas más por parte del peruano.

Un día, un comerciante español decidió adoptarlos a los tres. Así que Miguel, Manuel y Julio tomaron la única maleta que poseían y echaron sus pocas pertenencias ahí, salieron del horrible internado católico en el que los mantenían y finalmente tomaron un barco hasta España junto con el comerciante, llamado Antonio.

Allí Miguel descubrió que la mecánica y la invención eran, al fin y al cabo, interesantes. Terminó por encerrarse en el garage con un montón de lata, tuercas, toda clase de herramientas y un montón de cosas que, para Manuel, eran simple chatarra. A Miguel se le hacía maravilloso; y cuando finalmente terminó su invento, decidió regalárselo al chileno gruñón, que solía leer para él durante las largas jornadas que ambos pasaban en el garage, sin fijarse realmente en las cosas que Miguel hacía durante todo ese tiempo.

El regalo de Miguel era un tanto extraño. "No funciona tu porquería", le dijo Manuel, mientras veía al aparato con el ceño fruncido. Miguel reía y negaba con la cabeza. "Tienes que llenarlo con agua hirviendo, tonto. Así funciona". Manuel frunció el ceño aún más y se preguntó porqué esa cosa debía funcionar con agua caliente, mas no dudó en hacer lo que Miguel le decía y, finalmente, consiguió que funcionara.

"Es sólo un tonto reloj" le dijo Julio, "¿Por qué es tan especial?". Manuel no desvió su mirada hacia él y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Quizás es porque funciona con agua" le respondió, con la mirada perdida en su muñeca derecha. "Eso no lo hace especial, lo hace incómodo", dijo Julio, "Miguel no llegará a ningún lado con esto, es una estupidez". "A ti te parece una estupidez, pero no tienes ni idea del esfuerzo que Miguel le pone en cada uno de sus inventos".

"Manuel" lo llamó Miguel, un día estando solos en el garage, con Manuel escribiendo en su libreta y Miguel jugando con las tuercas. Manuel desvió su mirada hacia él y alzó una ceja. "¿Si?" inquiere, curioso por ver a Miguel actuar de esa forma. "El reloj no sólo da la hora, ¿sabes? Me daba vergüenza decírtelo antes...". Miguel soltó las tuercas, sonrojándose, y Manuel cerró su libreta, dejando su pluma entremedio para no perder la hoja. "¿Qué cosa?". Miguel lo mira, con evidente nerviosismo, y le dice: "Hay un botón por ahí, ¿lo ves? No sirve para editar las horas. Gíralo". Manuel mira con confusión su reloj, pero la curiosidad le gana y decide girar dicho botón, para luego ver cómo la imagen de las horas era reemplazada por unas letras blancas con un fondo estrellado. La luz llega a su rostro. Sonríe.

Solía mirarlo cuando estaba solo. A veces se quedaba en su cama, bajo las sábanas, sólo para ver maravillado el espacio reflejado en las mantas oscuras, con aquellas palabras sobresaliendo por sobre todo. Era algo muy cursi, pero no podía evitarlo; le gustaba demasiado. Y no hablaba precisamente del reloj.

Manuel reía y recitaba las palabras del reloj mientras Miguel se moría de vergüenza ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. "Deja de burlarte de mí" le pedía Miguel, pero Manuel negaba con la cabeza. "Pero lo hago con cariño, ¿sabes?". Manuel se acercaba a Miguel y lo atraía hacia él. "Qué extraña forma de expresar cariño", murmuraba Miguel, comenzando a rodear la cintura de Manuel con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de éste. "Bueno, me cuesta expresarme. Como tú, supongo, que te tienes te declarar mediante un reloj". Miguel ríe levemente. "Por lo menos yo di el primer paso... Ahora te toca a ti".


End file.
